The other trio
by vaiolet90
Summary: A moment of imprisonment in Hogwarts dungeons will be a chance for Neville, Ginny and Luna to remember what made them friends. During HP and DH. Missing moment.


Author Notes: Hello everyone. This is a little story about the so-called 'silver trio'. A little information; Neville and Luna for me are only good friends and nothing more. In fact, in my other stories, he is with Hannah, and she is with Rolf.

* * *

 **The other trio**

Ginny had only one thing on her mind, and for the first time in days, it was not Harry but water. The girl was thirsty; indeed, she was dying of thirst. Her lips were dry and cracked. The pain in the abdomen procured from a Cruciatus Curse was nothing in comparison. Water, she thought again. She knew very well that pray to it in her mind would not help much, but right now, she could not think straight. Besides, how could she? She does not eat and drink from what? She does not remember it. By now she had lost even the account of how much time had passed since she had locked up in that hole in the basement. How much longer would she be able to bear it?

"Do you remember the first time we become friends?" A girl's voice asked to her right side. Ginny turned her head towards the source of the sound.

"What?" She asked, not sure she had heard right.

"I was wondering if you remember the first time we become friends," Insist the other girl. Ginny was about to answer, but another guy preceded her.

"And do you think this is the right time to talk about it, Luna?" He asked. You took the words right out of my mouth Neville, thought the Redhead. Neville had spoken in a low voice as if he thought that this would give him less pain. He too had been severely affected by a Cruciatus curse, rebelling against the umpteenth request of Amycus Carrow.

"They say, think back to things happened in the past is a good way to get distracted," she said dreamily. Neville did not answer. Ginny then closed her eyes, trying to remember. And although she knew that, shrouded in darkness as they were, Luna could not see her; the Redhead could not help but smile slightly at the memory.

"You and I became friends on the first day of school in our second year. I was late for spell's class, and when I entered the classroom, Colin asked me to sit beside him as I had done throughout the previous year before he was ..." She paused.

"But you chose to sit next to me, in spite of that part of the room was the most infested with Nargles." Luna continued, helping her friend.

"Of course, there were Nargles! I was just wondering when did they would jump out!" Neville commented. Ginny decided to ignore him and continued. By now she knew very well that those sarcastic comments were nothing more than a demonstration of what the two were friends to each other.

"You were sitting there in the bottom of the classroom. The desks around you were all empty as if no one dared to sit too close to you, and I do not know; I acted on instinct."

"Our Ginny who acting on instinct. Can you believe it, Luna? "Neville asked.

"No, why do you say so? She never does!"

"Hey, the fact that I can't see you, do not mean I can't hear you!"

"However, yours was a very kind gesture," Luna said, bringing the topic at that their first meeting.

"From that day we became friends."

"I had never had a real friend before that day," she said, showing once again her innate sincerity. "Apart from a Gulping Plimpy that lived in the pond near my house." And her oddity thought Ginny.

"Why in the second year?" Neville asked ignoring Luna's last sentence but smiling deep down. "Why do you not know each other in the first?" But he immediately repented of that question, suddenly remembering what Ginny had told him about Tom's diary, and how she had spent her first year of school. "Sorry, indelicate question."

"It's ok, Nev."

"You and I, on the other hand, have become friends during your third year, remember Gin?" Neville said to soften the tension that he had created.

"Of course, how could I forget? It has been at the Yule Ball."

"I did not go there," Luna spoke up. "No one invited me." She also told, not at all sorry.

"I would have done it gladly. Ginny was not that great as a dancer," Neville said seriously. Ginny almost laughed, but given the high abdominal pain; she was glad, she had not. Laughing would have only made things worse, but Luna was right; talking in this way was distracting them.

"But if you have not done anything but bleed all over my feet. If you had been a little better at dancing, I would never end in the arms of Michael Corner at the end of the evening."

"Oh... So now it's my fault that you two ended up together?" Neville asked amused.

"And then if it were not for me, at this time, you would not know even how Luna looks like. Or am I wrong?"

"You are. I already knew Luna," Neville said.

"Really?" She asked.

"You knew Loony Lovegood. I introduce you, Luna. Do you not remember? It was on the train."

"Yes, it was in my fifth year, but it was not there, we became friends. It was only after the.."

"Battle at the Ministry," Luna concluded for him.

"The wars bring people together," Ginny said.

"Remember, we went out of the infirmary, and we promised that no matter what happened from that point on, we'd always been the one for the other."

"And so it is. I mean, look at where we are," Luna said.

"You two should stop causing Carrows so. It is not a good thing that you pass too much time down here."

"Listen who's talking!" Ginny exclaimed.

"If Harry finds out how much you are risking, I'd be a dead man. He asked me to keep an eye on you." Ginny snorted. Knowing that only made her angry, rather than happy, but at the moment, she had no intention to start a discussion about it, so she only said;

"He asked the wrong person."

"No, he just forgot that it's impossible to control you." The three were so immersed in their conversation, that none of them noticed that someone was opening the door until a light broke the darkness, and blinding them. They were surprised to see Snape. Here now we will die for real! Ginny thought. Snape stared at them one by one.

"You'd better hurry to get out of here if you want to hope to arrive in time at least for the sweet." Then turning, he disappeared. The three guys looked at one another, but there was no need to say anything. Their gazes had already said everything. There was a time, in which Ginny had hoped to be able to become a part of the famous golden trio of her brother, Harry and Hermione, but now she was very glad to be able to say that she was part of a trio too. A trio of her own.

"Come on," Neville said, rising with difficulty from the floor and holding out a hand to help Luna to do the same. "I do not know about you, but I'm dying of thirst."

"Who knows if it was still a bit of chocolate pudding. I do not like the one with cream," Luna said. Neville looked at her, as if, once again, he could not believe his ears. Even the redhead appeared surprised to that phrase. Because at the moment, with her constant stomach cramps, she would be willing to eat even a rat. Neville looked at Ginny, to have a gang up, but the girl, given the bewildered expression of his friend, decided to play Luna's game.

"I hope for the cream. I love cream pudding."

"Crazy; You're both crazy! Cursed be the day I met you!" Neville said, and turning he started to walk towards the Great Hall abandoning them there. Ginny and Luna, however, were sure to have seen him smiling, and when they arrived in the Great Hall, the boy was sitting at a table waiting for them with three dishes in front of him. Two contain two different puddings. "But after this, we'll go immediately to Poppy Pomfrey." The two nodded sitting next to him.


End file.
